Under Enemy Fire
by pinkstranger
Summary: COMPLETE! Kat's been captured by someone from her past, can the ex-zeo ranger pull together in time to save her. Please R&R! No flames please!
1. Captured

**Under Enemy Fire**

Pink Stranger

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ranger characters, they all belong to Saban. You know the whole drill. With that said, happy reading._

"Kat! Kat! Are you hearing me?" Aidan Jones said from the front of the conference room. Kat popped her head up to meet Aidan's deep green eyes.

"Sorry Mr. Jones. I was just thinking about what I was going to do with Jared tonight. Won't happen again." Her lovely Australian accent had faded over the last few years. She had lived in London for the last four years with her son Jared. He was her whole life. Jared was three years old now, but his father had yet to see him.

"It's alright. It's already five o'clock, so let's call it a day. Everyone have a good night." Aidan said to the group seated around the table. "Kat could I just speak with you for a few minutes, please?"

Kat hated talking to the boss alone but she reluctantly agreed. When the room cleared out Aidan closed the door. "Kat I just want to say that I know how hard is for you to see me as president of this branch. I mean I've only been here for what a month and you've been here for two years. I also know that I have an opening for the vice-presidency in this building. Mr. Dublin was let go for personal reasons with the company. I've been looking over all the employees whom headquarters believes are qualified enough. You're my choice if you want the job."

Kat was speechless. She just stood there shocked. She finally managed words, "Are you sure you want me? I mean vice president, me?"

"Yes, you." Aidan laughed.

"You bet Mr. Jones I would love the job. When do I start?"

"Monday and you may call me Aidan."

"Wow! Thank you so much1 I just can't believe this is happening."

"Well, you have a good night Kat and keep up all the good work." Aidan then left the room. Kat gathered up her stuff and headed for the garage. _I can't believe they choose me! This is the best day of my life! _She thought to herself as she unlocked her car. _My hard work has finally paid off. Wait till I tell Tanya!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kat walked into her apartment at six o'clock. "Mommy!" Jared screeched down the hallway. Kat wrapped her arms around her son as he jumped into her arms. "Sarah and I were just playing a game."

"Oh really, what game is that?" Kat beamed.

"We're playing power rangers. She's the evil person and I'm the red ranger!"

"Which red ranger honey?"

"The zeo ranger. I think he is the bestest of them all!"

"Honey he was the _best_."

"That's what I said. He was the bestest of them all!"

"Okay Jared whatever you say." Kat laughed. Sarah came out of the back room where Jared and her had been playing. Her fiery red hair was down and her deep brown eyes seemed to glow. "Which villain are playing?"

"One you've never heard of," Sarah smiled almost eerily. Kat wondered what was getting into her. She was scary tonight.

"Try me," Kat challenged.

"Kevaris." Sarah replied with a slight smirk. Kat's eyes widened, she knew who Kevaris was. _How can Sarah know who he is? Why is she smirking at me that way?_

"Jared, go get washed up for dinner." Kat set Jared down on the ground. He took off for the bathroom.

"I know your dirty little secret Kitten," Sarah whispered.

"Your not Sarah, I know how you are too."

"Really?"

"I though you were locked up Kevaris." Kat sneered.

"I have returned to settle a score and to finally take you as mine."

"Leave me alone!"

"Face it Kitten your mine!" The fake Sarah transformed into a man just over six foot with dark hair and dangerous ice blue eyes. He moved closer to her. Kat tensed knowing he would try to attack her.

_I thought my fighting days were over! That's why I moved here, to get away from my past and all the evil! How did Kevaris know where to find me?_

"Scared yet!?" Kevaris sneered.

"Hardly!" Kat hollered.

"Mommy!" Jared's voice called from the bathroom. A giant zombie like creature walked out of the bathroom carrying the small boy. Kat knew that the creature was called a dember and that Kevaris had complete control over them.

"Do as I say Katherine or your son dies!"

"You dirty son of a bitch!"

"My, my, my, my. What a mouth you've got there Kitten."

"I've got more than that for you Kevaris."

"Dembers! Take Katherine back to our hideout. Leave the boy!" Dembers surrounded Kat. She knew she couldn't fight them all off her. She let them capture her. As they lead her away she looked back at her son. He's brown eyes were wide with fear.

"Jared! Call Aunt Tanya! Tell her it's time to wake up! Remember Jared 'time to wake up'!" The dembers lead Kat through a portal she could no longer see her son or her home. Jared was gone.

_Please Jared remember what I said to you._

The telephone at Tanya and Adam's house was ringing off the hook. "Hello?" Tanya answered in a sleepy voice.

"_Aunt Tanya!"_

"Jared, why are you calling us so late? Where's your mommy?" Tanya asked.

_"She was taken away by some monsters. Mommy told me to call you and tell you that 'it's time to wake up!' Yup that what she told me to say. I remembered it just right." _

"Okay Jared. Is there some one with you right now?"

_"No I'm all alone."_

"Jared can you go into your room and stay there I'll get someone to come check on you. Don't open any doors unless they give you the secret password."

_"Ooooooo. I love playing the password game. What it the password? Wait! I want to pick the password. It'll be...Mr. Teddy!"_

Tanya laughed, Mr. Teddy was Jared favorite stuffed bear. "Okay honey, remember unless they say 'Mr. Teddy" don't let them in."

"_Okay Aunt Tanya. Bye-bye."_

"Bye Jared." Tanya hung up the phone. Adam was awake by this point.

"What did Jared want?"

"Kat's in trouble. She told Jared to tell me that it is time to wake up." Tanya said. Adam let out a low whistle. Both knew that it was the code to get the rangers back together again.

"I didn't think Kat would be the one to start the chain, but we have to help her." Tanya started. "You go to Kat's place in London and get Jared. Be sure to use the magic password we came up with. It's 'Mr. Teddy' I need you to go there morphed. Jared will be so excited that a power ranger came to help him. I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay, I'm on the way." Adam nodded. He went to their closet and took out a small chest. He opened it and removed his zeonizers. He morphed and teleported to London. Adam landed right in front of Kat's door.

Adam rang the doorbell. "What's the magic words?' Jared meek voice called from behind the big oak door.

"Mr. Teddy!" Adam called out in a chuckle. The door flew open reveling the blonde haired boy.

"Wow! Aunt Tanya got a power ranger to come help me! Not just nay power ranger either, one of the zeo rangers!" Jared exclaimed.

"Come on I'm going to take you to your Aunt Tanya. Just hold my hand." Adam stretched his hand out to the three year old. Jared took hold of Adam's gloved hand not knowing that it was his Uncle Adam.

_God Kat! What did you get yourself into? I just hope that we can get a few answers before it's too late for you. _

"Okay class, today we're going to be learning about how to date a fossil. Before any of you wise guys ask, no you don't just go ask it out." The class went into a huge uproar. "The dating that I mean is telling how old it is." Tommy Oliver explained. Before Tommy could say anything more another teacher popped his head inside the door.

"Sorry to intrude, but Dr, Oliver there's guy down at the main office to see you. He says it's urgent."

"Okay then, class I want you to study the worksheet I just handed out to you I'll be back in just a minute." Tommy headed down the hallway towards the main office.

Before he even reached the office he could hear who was waiting to see him. "Rocky?!" Rocky jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around and let a huge smile cross his face.

"Well, Hi ya. Long time no see Tommy!"

"What do you want, I'm in the middle of a class."

"I'm just following order buckaroo. Adam sent me here after you. Seems that the chain has been started."

"Huh? By who?"

"From what I understand by Jared."

"Who's Jared?"

"Kat's little boy."

"Kat has a son?"

"Yeah well, I guess that you wouldn't know being that you never call anyone. Anyway Kat's in trouble, she was kidnapped right in front of poor little Jared. I'm here to bring you in."

"Maybe I don't want to go." Tommy said flatly. _Who am I kidding? I need to be there, this is Kat after all. I have to protect her._

"Sure you don't, and pigs can fly." Rocky said sarcastically. "I can see through you. You want to be there for Kat. I can see your still in love with her. I also know that she is still in love with you."

_I can't believe that she still loves me! This is the best news I've heard in a long time! _"She choose to leave me, why should I still care for her?'

"Tommy stop lying to yourself. You still care about her and I'm sure that you want to be her knight in shinning armor once again."

"Oh really?" _Who has he been talking to? He seems to know what is going through my head right now._

"Tommy if you don't come by your own free will I'm afraid that I'll be forced to use a different tactic."

"What time?"

"Now!"

"But my class!"

"Family emergency! Take care of it now!" Tommy sighed. He couldn't remember Rocky ever being so pushy or confident.

"I have to leave right away. Something has come up. A family emergency." He told the secretary.

"No problem Dr. Oliver. I can get a substitute for you. I believe that Mr. Kendall is available at the moment."

"He'll do just fine. I'm going to go tell me class and gather up my stuff."

Tommy walked back to his classroom to find all his students sitting in their seats and reading silently. Kira was the first to notice his return.

"So what was that about Dr. O?"

"I'm leaving for a while class. A family emergency came up and I have to go. Mr. Kendall is on his way.

"Oh man! Not Dr. Kendall!" one the boys in the back groaned. Tommy chuckled to himself. He was like a younger version of Skull. He even had a the chunky friend who could pass for a young Bulk. School really hadn't changed too much.

Tommy gathered his belongings and headed out the doer. Rocky was waiting for him just outside. "Rocky where's your car?"

"Um... I didn't drive."

"You teleported?!"

"Hey! It's an emergency Tommy! Or should I say Dr.!"

"That's not fair Rocky, I worked hard to get that title. Don't you dare make fun of it!"

"When did you get to be so mean to your friends Tommy?"

"I'm still nice, since when did you get to be so pushy and cocky?"

"When I finished law school."

The two men walked to Tommy's black jeep silently. _It's been too many years, everyone has changed. Including me. I wonder who Kat is with now. She would never have a child without a father._

__

Tommy pulled up in front of his house. Rocky followed him inside. Tommy sat down at the computer terminal and began typing in something.

"I just wanted to let you guys know the real reason I had to leave town. When the zeo rangers went our separate ways we decided that we might be needed once more. We came up with a special code. When this code was used it meant that we had big trouble and that only the zeo rangers could fix it. The code has been started. Katherine, the pink ranger, was kidnapped. Her son sent the code unknowingly to Tanya. I don't know when I will return, but I will keep you guys posted as I get further information. I'll be in Angel Grove. Remember, not a word to anyone." Tommy uttered into a microphone. Rocky guessed he was making a recording for someone, but for whom he didn't know.

"You about done there Tommy?" Rocky questioned.

"Yes."

"Then we should get going. Where are you hiding your zeonizer?"

"I kept it in the lair, follow me." Tommy lead Rocky through a door leading to what seemed like a basement. Tommy placed his hand on a strange table and the wall opened up reveling a cave. Rocky noticed all the equipment, most of which was the same as what used to be in the command center.

"Tommy, your not done rangering yet are you?"

"How could you tell?"  
"Most of this equipment is the same as what was in the command center. So I guessed you're either trying to still be a ranger or your mentoring a new team.

"Actually it's both. I started a new team. I meant to be the mentor, but things heated up and I stepped in as the black ranger."

"I knew you would never be done. I guess Kat saw that too, but just later than the rest of us." Rocky mumbled. He hadn't meant for Tommy to hear it but Tommy did.

"What the hell does that mean Rocky?!"

"I didn't mean anything by it, it's just that... well... I've heard the girls talk about you. Kat said that she finally woke up and saw that you would never be over the powers. She said that you would never settle down because there will always be evil. She thinks that your going to end up killing yourself the same as Zordon. You're trying so hard to be just like him and all of us worry about you. Kat always hoped you'd trust the new teams to take on the bad guys and that you'd come home to her, to your son."

Tommy gasped at the last sentence. "My son?!" Tommy spat out.

"Yes Jared is your son Tommy. After Kat realized that you'd never come back she made us all promise to not say anything to you. She didn't want to force you into anything. She said that if you came home she'd tell you, but you never did."

"I have a son," Tommy whispered to himself. He couldn't get over it. "He's have to be three or a little over three, right."

"He turned three last month. June 14th to be exact."

"What's his full name?"

"Jared Thomas Hillard."

"Kat used my name!" Tommy choked out.

"Yes, now Tommy we really have to get going." Rocky pointed to his zeonizer. Tommy knew that it meant to hurry up and find his.

Tommy quickly retrieved his zeonizers from the closet. He strapped them on and walked over to Rocky. "Okay, lets go." The two men teleported out of the lair right into Tanya and Adam's living room.

"Well, well look what the ape drug in!" Adam laughed. "Long time no see Tommy, or do you go by Dr. Oliver now?"

"It's still Tommy, anyway what's going on? Rocky showed up at my class and said Kat was in trouble and that my son started the chain."

"_Your_ son?! Rocky you told him?!" Tanya gasped. Rocky silently shrugged.

"It slipped. He asked me about Jared and I accidentally said it. "

"I would have found out sooner or later. Why didn't anyone tell me? I would have been back here so fast." Tommy huffed.

"Kat wanted you to come home on your own. She didn't want to be responsible for you never fulfilling your dreams. She didn't want it to be the reason you two weren't happy in the future." Adam explained.

"My dream had been to settle down and have a family with Kat. I would have been there if I had known."

"That's just it! You didn't know because you were gone and you never came back!" Rocky interrupted.

"Kat told me it was over. She was tired of waiting for me."

"Bingo! Kat didn't want to spend the rest of her life waiting for you to be ready to settle down. She moved on in her life, but had to deal with a child. She didn't tell you because you didn't even come back for her." Tanya finished. Tommy understood something that he had been trying to figure out for the last four years. He knew now that it _was_ his fault Katherine left him.

"I'm such an idiot!" Tommy sank down into the chair he was standing in front of. "Where's Jared now?"

"Upstairs asleep. The poor boy has been through so much." Adam replied.

"Can I see him, please?" Tommy pleaded. "Just peek in the room and then when he's awake I want to talk to him."

"That's fine with me," Tanya agreed. Adam showed Tommy to the room where Jared was staying. Tommy opened the door expecting to hear heavy breathing, but instead he heard sobbing. Tommy threw open the door to see a little blonde haired boy sitting up on the bed with his face buried in his knees.

"What's wrong buddy?" Tommy asked as he sat down next to his son. The boy looked up at him. Tommy felt his breath catch in his throat. Jared looked just like him, except for the blonde hair. This was defiantly his son. The boy must have noticed the resemblance too, he stared at Tommy like he was seeing a ghost.

"Are you my daddy?" Jared whispered.

"Yes," Tommy barley managed to say. Jared was so confident in himself to just ask a complete stranger a question like that.

"I saw you in my dreams. Mommy said I was silly, but I saw you in my dreams and you acted just like a daddy to me."

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you before, but I promise to be a daddy to you from now on."

"Yes! I have a daddy!" Jared threw his hands up in the air rejoicing. "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"Are you going to save my mommy?"

"Yes." _Of course I'm going to save Kat. I need to fix this thing with our son._

"You're a power ranger. I know you are, I saw that in my dreams too. Not just any power ranger either. You're the red zeo ranger. The bestest of them all." Jared stated without looking up from the floor. "I also know that mommy is the pink ranger, Aunt Tanya is the yellow, Uncle Rocky is the blue and Uncle Adam is the green."

"How do you know all that?"

"A man in my dreams told me everything. Mommy told me that I was just being silly, But when I told her the man's name she got a funny look on her face."

"What was the man's name Jared?"

"Zordon."

Tommy stood up and sighed. "Jared I think you need to get some sleep. Don't worry about mommy, I'll save her."

"Okay." Jared curled up on the pillow and pulled the covers up to his chin. Tommy leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Love you buddy."

"Love you daddy."

Tommy walked back to the living room. The others all stared at him. "Well he knew who I was, but he also knew about the rangers."

"He's always been interested in the pow..." Adam started.

"No! He knew that I am the red zeo ranger. He also knows about all of you and Kat. He said that a man came to him in dreams and told him all this stuff. He kept saying that Kat said he was just being silly, but then he told me who was telling him these things. He said it was Zordon." The room fell silent. Jared had known their biggest secret all along. Why did Zordon tell such a young child?

"Well, Kitten. You've grown up since our last meeting, but I promise you that I have too. I intend to make you my bride and you'll gladly say 'I do'." Kevaris sneered. Kat shuddered. He was too scary, she would never gladly marry him. Her heart belonged to one man, though she dare not admit it to anyone. She knew that she was still in love with Tommy.

"Think again Kevaris. I will never marry you!"

"You're the one who is mistaken. I think you won't be able to resist me!" Kevaris' dembers grabbed Katherine from behind and pulled her into a chair. They strapped down her arms and legs. She was trapped. Kevaris walked toward her with an injection needle in his hand. "This, Katherine, will turn you into my slave. Don't worry, you'll still be able to function as now, but you'll be under my control. You won't remember your son or your heart throb Tommy.

"No!" Katherine cried out as the needle slid under her delicate skin. She felt the whole world spinning. Her thoughts clouded up and her sight became blurry. _I have to fight this. I won't give in to Kevaris! I can't... _She never got to finish the sentence to herself. Her body shut down. She had lost her fight.

"Oh, I forgot to mention the temporary pain and then the complete shut down." Kevaris laughed. Kat had no breath, no pulse, no life. She was nothing but a body. "It only lasts for three days then you'll come back just as I said you would."

The dembers took Katherine's body to another room. The room looked more like a cave with a table in the middle of it. Katherine was placed on the table and then a pink silk sheet was placed over the top of her. This would be her "tomb" for now, until the time for her to rise came.


	2. Awakening

Under Enemy Fire

Part 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rangers. Kevaris and the dembers are mine however. As well as Jared Thomas Hillard. With that said happy reading._

"How do we track down Katherine?" Rocky asked.

"I've already got someone on that," Adam responded. "Justin has been busy with Andros scanning for Kat."

"Andros and Justin! Who else did you get to help us out?" Tanya exclaimed.

"Let me think, um... not many more. Justin is really good with computers. Andros has a ship, but that means all the space rangers are helping. Ashley wouldn't let Andros go without her, so that means Cassie has to tag along. T.J. wasn't about to let Cassie go without him and since all of them were going, Carlos went too."

"We might need their help later on, so it's a good thing that all of them went." Tommy added.

_Beep_! Adam's communicator went off. "This Adam, go ahead."

_"Adam! This is Justin. We found her! Kevaris is holding her on the planet Gideon!"_

"That's great we'll teleport to your coordinates and meet up with you guys."

_"Great! See you later then."_

Tanya went to the kitchen and made a quick phone call. Then she returned to the group. "Kimberly and Jason said they'd come watch the kids."

"Good, then all we have to do is wait for them," Adam said. About ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Jason and Kimberly filed into the living room hot on Tanya's heels. Both of them stopped in their tracks when they spotted Tommy.

" You're here?" Kimberly choked out.

"Of coarse, I'm not mean enough to leave Kat in the trouble she's in," Tommy chuckled, but he was the only one laughing.

"But you're mean enough to leave her alone forcing her to call off the wedding. Tommy you can't say that she left you. She made it final, but you left first," Jason scoffed.

"Hold on there for just a minute. I don't think that it is any your business of how Kat and I broke up nor was it any of your business to lie to me about Jared!" Tommy was furious.

"You know about Jared?" Kimberly whispered.

"Yes I know and I think it was about damn time I knew about my own son! You shouldn't have lied to me and you all know that!"

"Kat wanted to be the one to tell you, it was none of our business to tell you!" Jason shot back.

Tommy sat on the couch fuming. He wanted nothing more than to punch each and every one of the people in the room for keeping that secret.

The room was silent for nearly twenty minutes before Adam finally spoke. "We really should get going if we are going to rescue Kat before anything happens to her." Everyone agreed but they said nothing more.

Tanya quickly filled Jason and Kimberly in about her own children's habits. The twins would be awake in a few hours from their nap and would want to eat some fruit and then watch some cartoons. The baby would most likely be awake anytime and would want her bottle. Then Tanya informed them that Jared was in the spare bedroom and the last time she looked he was asleep, but was most likely awake at the moment.

Tanya finally finished and the zeo rangers locked in the coordinates Justin had sent to them. In a flash of red, blue, green, and yellow they disappeared from the living room.

"I hope they can save her," Jason sighed.

"Me too," Kimberly responded. They sat together in silence. However, it wasn't too long before the baby started wailing for her bottle. Kimberly got up sighing as she went into the kitchen for the bottle. "Jason, we're not having one of those!" She joked and retreated to the kitchen to retrieve the bottle.

"Tommy! Man it has been too long since I last saw your!" A dark haired man called as he spotted the rangers. Tommy didn't recognize the man standing before him at first but after a few minutes Tommy smiled.

"Justin! You've grown up! You sure don't need that height boost anymore!" The two men gave each other a high five.

"We had a lock on Kat then she just disappeared," T.J. said from behind the group.

"What do you mean 'disappeared'?" Tanya questioned.

"Well, we've come to two conclusions, wither they mover her again or they..." Carlos let his sentence trail off. Everyone knew what he meant be that.

"First off, I don't think they really try to get rid of her. If I remember right, Kevaris was in love with Katherine when she worked for Rita. He wouldn't hurt her." Andros said from his post. His back was to the group, but her knew everyone was now staring at him. "I called Karone about this guy."

"So would Karone know what he had done with Kat?" Tommy asked.

"Most likely not."

"Well, it might be worth a shot." Cassie replied. "Can you contact her Andros?"

"Sure, it's worth a shot." He left his post and grabbed his pack off the ground. He pulled out a telecommunicator. "Karone this is Andros, Copy?"

There was only static over the line. Then suddenly Karone appeared on the little screen.

_"Andros, what's going on now?"_

"I need to ask you some questions about Kevaris."

_"Go ahead, I hope I can help."_

"What would Kevaris want with Katherine in the first place?"

_"I already told you that! Kevaris was in love with Kat from the first time he saw her with Rita."_

"I know you already told me, but I wanted everyone else to hear it for themselves. Now Karone, would Kevaris ever hurt Kat?"

_"Heavens no! He loves her. When I worked with Kevaris when I was evil, he was obsessed with her. He used to say that he was going to marry her someday. At first I just brushed it off, but then he got to the point he was stalking her. He became very jealous when she started dating Tommy. I remember one time he had worked out a very thorough murder of Tommy." _Karone laughed, but Tommy grumbled under his breath.

"Karone did I forget to tell you that Tommy is right here?"

_"I don't recall you told me that, sorry Tommy. I can't help but laugh at this guy though. I mean if you saw his plans you would laugh too."_

"It's okay Karone, listening to your story kind of makes me want to laugh at this guy too." Tommy replied.

"Okay now anyway, Karone, is there someway that he could hide Kat's life signature?"

_"Hmm... I don't... Wait! He used to know how to make a person seem dead. Some type of potion. It would supposedly kill the thing it was given to, but three days later the person or thing would rise from the dead with no memory of anything from their life, but I warn you. This was only a myth from the underworld. I can assure you that if this potion really exists Dark Specter would have used it on anyone he could get his claws on."_

"You're sure it was only legend though right?"

_"Of course. If it really existed, I would... umm... I would have been using it on my enemies."_

"Thanks Karone you've helped out a lot. I'll keep you posted on the situation. Andros out." He pushed a button and turned off the telecommunicator. "Well, I think we can safely say Kevaris didn't hurt Kat in anyway."

"Then where is she?" Tommy asked to no one in particular.

"That's the million dollar question isn't it?" Rocky replied.

"'This is bullshit! Where can he be hiding her?!" Adam exclaimed startling all the rangers. They had been staking out Kevaris' lair for three days now. Still they had nothing.

"Adam, we'll find her." Andros replied.

"Hey guys! I think I did it! I've locked down onto Kat's signature!" Justin screamed. Tommy was the first one to reach the excited young man.

"She's here?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah she's right there." Justin pointed to a blinking pink light on his scanner.

"How do we get in there to get her out?" Cassie questioned. The rangers fell silent. During the whole three days they had been staking out the lair they had yet to find an entrance.

"I suppose we could just charge in there and crate an entrance," T.J. suggested. So far it was the only idea they had and the only one that made sense.

Kat woke feeling groggy and nauseous. She looked around the room and couldn't remember where she was. _The last thing I remember is... Oh my god I don't know! Wait I don't even know who I am! What the hell is happening to me? _

Panic filled her sapphire eyes. She didn't have a single memory in her mind. That just wasn't natural. She hear the sudden whoosh of the door. Kevaris stepped into the room. For some reason Kat found herself drawn to the man standing before her.

"Hello Katherine. I hope your feeling alright. We don't want to be late now do we?"

"Late for what?"

"Our wedding, silly. Don't you remember. We were going to get married a few days ago, but you took ill and we postponed until you were okay."

Kat was confused. She didn't remember a wedding or getting sick, but for some reason she believed him. "I must have been really sick. I don't remember anything!"

"Yes, you were very ill. I was so worried. I hardly left your bedside. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I'm still a little on the queasy side though."

"Excellent! We shall resume the wedding today! You shall finally be my bride and I your husband!" Kevaris rejoiced. _It worked! She thinks that she is in love with me and there is no more Tommy! She is finally all mine!_

"Yes I wouldn't want to postpone our wedding anymore than I already have." Kat replied. _Why does this seem so wrong. I believe him, yet something doesn't seem right here. I wish I could remember something. _

"Darling, Your dress is in the closet. Sorry about how this room seems like a cave. It was the only room this place had that I could nurse you back to health. I swear once we get to our own home you'll love your room."

"That's fine dear. Please leave the room so I may change."

"Yes darling, anything for you." Kevaris smiled and walked out of the room.

Kat got off the bed and went to the closet. There was only one piece of clothing in the closet. A long flowing white gown. Her wedding dress. Kat gently pulled the delicate item from the closet and examined it closely. Even though she had no memory of this, she still felt that it was something she would have selected.

Kat took off her silk blouse and undid her dress pants. She laid them aside and began working on putting the dress on.

Once dressed in the stunning dress, Kat left the room in search of her future husband. It didn't take long to find him.

"Forgive me, this is going to sound stupid. What is my name?" She asked.

"Katherine Lynn, why do you ask?"

"I don't remember a thing."

"Oh my, I think that the fever may have messed with your brain. don't worry darling, I'm sure that your memory will return in time."

Kat sighed, "I guess your right."

"Shall we become man and wife now?" Kat stared into his dark brown eyes. She didn't know how to answer.

"We go in on my mark." Tommy ordered. He had taken charge of this mission and no one questioned him. After all the mission was to rescue Kat. "On three ready. One... Two... Three!"

The rangers blasted open the door they had discovered. As the dust settled the rangers found themselves in a huge room decorated for some type of party.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kevaris yelled across the room. The rangers turned to see Kevaris and Katherine standing in front of a podium. Kat was dressed in a white flowing gown.

_Oh god! He's marrying her! What have I done now! _Tommy's mind was racing. He didn't know what to make of the scene they had stumbled onto.

"We're here to rescue Kat! Step away from her or we will be forced to use other means!" Adam replied since their fearless leader remained silent.

"Why would you be here to rescue me?" Kat asked. This confused the rangers.

"Why wouldn't we Kat? You're our friend and friends don't let friends go without a fight!" Tanya interjected.

"Friends? Who are you guys?"

"Kat, you don't recognize us?" Tommy asked. He was stunned that Kat didn't recognize her own team. "It's me Tommy."

"Tommy?" Kat mused the name, but couldn't remember a Tommy. "Sorry I don't know anyone by that name."

"Kat you have to know us. We fought together for so long. We were best friends in high school. Remember?" Tanya pleaded.

"I don't... no I don't remember."

"I think you rangers should leave. It's very rude to interrupt someone's wedding." Kevaris said. "Dembers show the rangers the door!"

At his command a small army of zombie like creature entered the room and surrounded the rangers.

"What do you say guys, shall we crash this party?" Rocky cracked.

"Yeah!" the others all agreed. "Let's do it!"

Ashley and Cassie stayed together to take down the group around them. Cassie sent a dember crashing back against the wall with a deadly roundhouse kick. Ashley used Andros' spiral saber to flip a dember off it's feet.

T.J. was working alone, but was doing just fine. He took down two dembers by knocking one dember out and then throwing it into another dember.

Carlos and Andros were using their blasters together. Carlos rocketed himself off a table and into the air. He shot down three dembers before touching the ground. Andros used the butt of his blaster to knock out a dember that got too close to him.

Tanya was on her own, but fairing nicely against the dembers. She took down an unsuspecting dember by sweeping its feet out from under it.

Rocky and Adam were close be each other. Rocky jumped over Adam's head to take down a dember that Adam hadn't seen. Adam grabbed hold of Rocky's arm and used his momentum to kink down a few dembers.

Tommy was charging through the sea of dembers toward where Kevaris and Katherine stood. "Kevaris! Come and fight me if you dare!"

Kevaris smirked. This was going according to his plan. "I accept red ranger." Kevaris charged Tommy and they began to fight sword to sword and hand to hand. Kat watched with wide eyes as Tommy knocked Kevaris to the ground and pulled out his blaster. Tommy took aim and pulled the trigger, but something happened Tommy didn't expect.

Kat had run out in front of Kevaris and taken the shot herself. Tommy hadn't seen her until it was too late. "Kat! No!"

He took off running toward where she lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding. "Oh God! What have I done?!"

Kevaris was already holding Katherine in his arms. His blue eyes were letting tears roll down his cheeks. He gently stroked Katherine's blonde hair. He heard Tommy approach him. He glared up at Tommy, rage filled his eyes. The kind of rage only Tommy and Kat would know. His look sent shivers down Tommy's spine.

"How could you do this?! You supposedly lover her! I would have never let anything happen to her! Nothing! I love her!"

The other rangers joined Tommy, noticing Kat in Kevaris' arms. She was wounded.

"Is that why you brainwashed her?!" Tommy let his voice sound as threatening as he could go.

"She asked to be. She chose to be with me. She didn't want to remember a life she hated."

"What about her son? Kat would never abandon a child, especially her own!"

"She chose to leave him too. Every time she looked at him her heart broke. He only reminded her of her heartbreaking life."

"Liar!" Tommy's voice was full of rage at that point. Kevaris gently laid Kat down on the ground and stood up.

"Are you challenging me Thomas Oliver?"

"Yes! This ends here and now Kevaris!" Tommy drew his sword as did Kevaris. The other rangers took this chance to get to Katherine.

"She's in bad shape, but I think Alpha will know what to do," Justin announced.

"Right then, Cassie, Ashley, Tanya, Justin, and T.J. take Katherine back to the megaship." Andros ordered.

"Andros, I think that I will be of better use here." T.J. argued.

"I need you to go back T.J. Kevaris will most likely send something or someone after Kat. I need someone there who can maneuver the ship if the need arises."

"Well, when you put it that way, I'll go." the five rangers took Katherine and teleported to the megaship.

"Let's see if we can't try to help Tommy." Adam suggested.

"Hey guys, I have a plan." Rocky said taking everyone by surprise. "We should take out the base while Tommy keeps Kevaris busy. That way he has no way of regrouping right away."

"Rocky! You're a genius!" Adam exclaimed. The four men began to think of ways to destroy the base. After about two minutes they had a plan.

"Okay, Rocky and Carlos, you know what you two have to do right?" Adam questioned. The two men nodded.

"Alright then let's get going." Andros ordered. _I sure hope Tommy lasts as long as we need._

_I can't loose to this choke artist! I just can't! I have to beat him! _Tommy's thoughts screamed through his mind as he took another vicious blow from Kevaris. He felt himself slipped from consciousness, but fought the urge to give in. _I can't give up! This is for Kat! I can't give up for her!_

Pain ran through his whole body as he struggled to get up. He felt himself swaying as he stood on his feet. Kevaris was definitely one of the toughest opponents he had faced yet.

"Give up Thomas?" Kevaris sneered.

"Never!" Tommy replied and then charged toward Kevaris once again. Kevaris quickly side stepped Tommy's attack. He sent the handle of his sword into the back of Tommy's neck. He fell to the ground unable to move. Darkness began to overtake him. _I'm so sorry Kat. I love you._

Tommy gave into the darkness and slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Death

Under Enemy Fire

Part 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rangers, however I own Jared, Kevaris and the dembers. Please ask to use. _

_Happy reading! _

"Where am I?" Tommy questioned as his eye flew open. "I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore." Tommy looked around he was in a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees. The sky was a brilliant blue. _Almost the same color as Kat's eyes._

"Tommy, it is good to see you again." A familiar old voice called from behind Tommy. He turned around and saw a man he didn't recognize. "You don't recognize me in bodily form, but you did remember my voice."

"Of course Zordon, how could I forget your voice. I have missed you so much and so has everyone else."

"I know, and I miss all of you, but I had to what I did."

"I understand Zordon." Tommy was silent for a few moments finally he spoke again. "Am I dead? I mean I was fighting Kevaris then, the next thing I know here I am."

"No Tommy, you are not dead. Kevaris knocked you out. You re in a dream." Zordon chuckled.

"That's a relief."

"Just to let you know Tommy. Andros got to you just in time and teleported you out. You are in the megaship in the medical room. Alpha is taking care of you."

"What about Kat. I mean she was hurt bad... by me." Tommy let his voice trail off at the end of his sentence. Zordon's face fell into a somber look.

"I'm so sorry Tommy. Kat didn't make it through. Her injuries were far too great."

"No, I killed her!"

"Tommy, don't blame yourself! Katherine did what she thought was right. However, even she had survived she would have only caused trouble for you. Kevaris used a rare potion on her. She would never have remembered you or your son.;"

"I'll get him if it's the last thing I do."

"Tommy! I came here for a reason. Katherine is with me and she wanted to speak with you!" Tommy's head snapped up. His eyes focused in on eh most beautiful person in the universe.

"Kat?" he barley whispered.

"Tommy, I needed to talk to you." She knelt down to him. Her blue eyes covered with sadness. "I want you to take care of Jared for me. He already knows about us, Zordon told him everything in dreams. For what reason I still don't know, but he'll understand when you tell him about me. Don't worry about what if he doesn't like you. I used to tell him stories of you. even though he didn't know who you were he adores you. I told him that you weren't there because of my choice. He doesn't hold that against you. Tommy, he'll love you and I know that you'll love him." She kissed his cheek "Also know that I have always loved you."

"I love you too Katherine." Tommy cried. The tears he was fighting fell at her last words to him.

"Good-bye my love. I'll always be there for you and Jared."

"Don't Leave me!" Tommy screamed as he shot up out of the bed.

"Well look who finally woke up." Rocky said. Rocky's smile quickly changed when he saw that his fearless leader was crying. "What's wrong Tommy?"

"I know about Katherine." He sobbed.

"But, how?"

"Zordon brought her to me in a dream."

"Zordon, she's with him?"

"Yes."

"What are you two talking about?" Adam asked from the doorway. The others were right behind him. They had heard Tommy yell and came running.

"He knows about Katherine." Rocky whispered.

"How? You were unconscious for two whole days!" Carlos exclaimed.

Tommy told them about his dream with Zordon and with Katherine. his tears fell even harder. Every one else felt his pain. Kat had been a sweet, caring person. She had been the light of the team. Even the astro rangers loved her, they had only met her briefly but she had left a big impact on them.

"Well, there isn't much any of us can say. I'm so sorry Tommy." Ashley said.

"Has anyone contacted her father yet?" Tommy choked out.

"No, not yet." Tanya replied. "We did contact Jason and Kimberly though. They promised not to say anything to Jared until we get back."

"It's just not fair!" Tommy's sudden outburst surprised them all. "Katherine shouldn't have ended up like this. She had so mush life in her. She had so much to live for. Jared is so young, will he remember how great his mother was when he's older?"

"No one could ever forget Kat." Adam responded. The rest of the rangers remained silent, they didn't know what to say. This was a difficult time for all of them.

"Approaching Earth. Destination, NASADA." DECA chimed. The astro rangers headed back to the bridge so that they could land the ship. Justin laid a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss her too Tommy. She was like a mom to me when we were rangers."

"Thanks Justin. I know all of us will miss her dearly"

The rangers all went to Adam and Tanya's house. They had put Katherine's body in the cryogenic containment room until they could get her a coffin.

Kimberly was hugging Tanya and crying. Jason went over to Tommy.

"Hey bro, I know how much she meant to you. If anything happened to Kim I would just die. I know that you will make it through this, after all there's still Jared."

Jason, I know that you are trying to comfort me, but nothing will help. I'll tell you something that I didn't.. couldn't tell the others. I killed Kat."

"What?!"

"She ran out in front of Kevaris... I didn't see her until it was too late... She thought that she was in love with Kevaris so went to protect him... I didn't see her... I killed her" Tommy began to cry again. Jason hugged his best friend.

"Tommy you can't blame yourself!" Jason tried to reason with his hysterical friend.

"How can I face Jared and tell him that his mother is dead, because of me? I'm supposed to raise Jared from now on. How can I live with myself after killing the only woman I truly love? How can I live with Jared knowing that I took away his mother?" Tommy sobbed harder. The others were now quiet, they had overheard Tommy.

"Tommy killed Kat?" Rocky whispered. Everyone was in shock. It was hard enough to say that Katherine was dead, but now they had to deal with knowing Tommy had taken her from them.

"It was an accident, she ran out in front of Kevaris." Tanya replied.

"Poor Tommy, it's hard enough to loose her but to have been the one to pull the trigger..." Kimberly sympathized. She knew Tommy would never get over this. It had been hard enough after the green ranger incident.

"I can't believe this!" Adam exclaimed.

"I know I can never ask for any one of you to forgive me, let alone for my own forgiveness." Tommy started.

"Tommy we all understand that it was an accident, besides from what you tell us from your dream, Katherine wasn't too upset." Andros interrupted.

"Tommy, we lost your friendship once and we would never want to do that again. Besides you have a son to take care of now." Kimberly added.

"Tommy we will all miss Kat, but if you shut us out it will make this whole situation worse. It would be like we lost both of you." Adam quipped.

"Daddy?" a small voice called from the doorway. Tommy knew it was Jared.

"Hey buddy," Tommy said as he walked over to Jared. He pick up the little boy.

"Mommy's dead, isn't she? Don't lie to me, mommy came to me in my dream with Zordon. I already know."

"Yes Jared, Mommy is dead." Tommy was barely able to speak.

"Even the rangers couldn't have saved her is what Zordon said. I know that you all tried your bestest to save my mommy." Jared began crying. "She told me that I would be living with you now, so I need to be brave and love you, but Daddy I already love you."

"I love you too son." Tommy kissed the top of his head. They cried together for the loss of the woman in their lives.

"We lay Katherine Lynn Hillard to rest here in this peaceful place. May her soul be kept safe inside the gates of heaven and may her family and friends be comforted knowing she is in a better place." the minister ended the funeral service.

Jared stood next to Tommy holding his hand. Katherine's father walked up to the casket. "Baby girl, I just wanted to say that I love you. I hope that you find your mum and that the two of you wait for me." He leaned over and kissed the casket.

Friends and Family began the walk by and place roses on the casket. Tommy and Jared stayed right where they were.

Once everyone had gone by Tommy and Jared walked up to the casket. Jared let go of Tommy's hand. He kissed the casket the way his grandfather had done. Tears streamed down his face. "Mommy, I love you and I want you to know that I love Daddy too. You don't have to worry about me or daddy we can take care of each other. I know that someday I will see you and I hope that you will wait for me. I love you." The three year's speech made everyone still present cry. For being three years old the little boy had a better understanding of things than did many adults.

Tommy then walked up the casket. He placed a rose on top the pile already formed. "Katherine, I just want to say that I love you more than anything in the whole world. I will take care of our son and he will take care of me. Not a day will go by that I don't miss you or wish for you to come back. I'm so sorry that this happened to you." Tommy began crying again. "I... Love you... so... much." Tommy choked out between sobs. He picked up his son and walked away toward his black jeep.

Kira, Connor, Ethan, Trenton and Hayley followed Tommy closely. He had contacted them and told them what happened. They came to Angel Grove to pay respects to one of the greatest rangers in history, the pink zeo ranger.

"Are you going to be okay Tommy?" Hayley asked as Tommy buckled his son into his car seat.

Tommy thought about it, he didn't want to lie. "No, I don't think that I will ever be okay." With that Tommy turned away from his team and got into his jeep and drove away.

Kimberly and Jason sat on the balcony at their house watching the sum set. Kimberly was sobbing and Jason was holding her. "Do you think that she's happy where she is?" Kimberly questioned.

"I'm sure that she's in great place, but I'm sure that she would rather be here with all of us."

"I'm going to miss her so much Jase. She was like a sister to me."

"I know Kim, when I came back to Angel Grove and joined the zeo team she was one the few people I turned to when I was having problems. Truth be told, I liked her. If she hadn't been with Tommy I might have asked her out."

"Lots of guys say that about her."

"Well, she was a wonderful person."

"I know, I can't believe she's really gone." Jason planted a kiss on her forehead. The two of them remained silent as they watched the sun dip down below the surface of the earth.

Tanya and Adam sat in the living room with their children. Claire and Clark, the twins, and the baby Michelle. The twins put a movie in and sat transfixed by the television, the baby was playing with her toys in her playpen. Tanya looked at Adam, his eyes told her everything would be okay, but would they really be? She had lost her best friend and they had just buried her.

"Adam, I'm scared, what if Kevaris comes back? He still out there."

"Don't worry Tanya, if he comes back we'll be ready. He'll have to deal with all the rangers. Everyone wants revenge for Katherine. I'd be scared of Tommy."

"You're right, if he comes back we'll take him down." She snuggled against her husband and they watched the movie with their children.

Sank down into his overstuffed chair. Wonderful smell drifted in form the kitchen. His girlfriend was cooking him something to eat. "Aisha, what are you cooking?"

"Some eggs and bacon," she replied. Rocky could almost hear the tears in her voice. She had been out of town on business when Kat had been captured, but when the rangers had got back rocky contacted her. She came right home.

"Great I'm starving." Rocky knew that Aisha would be cooking a lot for a while. It was the way that she dealt with her feelings. _No wonder she's with me. She likes to cook and I like to eat. _HE joked with himself trying to get his mind off recent events.

He went up behind Aisha and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Aisha."

"I love you too Rocky."

His lips covered hers in a gentle but passionate kiss. He would do whatever it took to get Aisha's mind off Katherine. He slowly picked her up and took her into the bedroom.

Justin sat in his apartment alone. "I can't believe she's gone!" he exclaimed. The phone began ringing, he didn't want to answer it but he did. "Hello?"

_"Justin, I'm sorry for calling you so late, but I need someone to talk to." _A female voice replied.

"Oh, hi Stacey. I guess you and I are thinking about the same things right now." Stacey was Justin's current girlfriend. She had been a ballet student of Katherine's and was only a year younger than Justin.

_"Yeah, I guess so. I can't believe she's really gone. I mean, she was just so great. I've never met anyone like her. I'm going to miss her. She was a good friend before she moved away to London."_

"Yeah, she was like a mom to me. I haven't met anyone that could ever do what she did for her friends. She was so selfless."

The two sat on the phone until way late in the night sharing memories of Katherine and the was she introduced them all those years ago.

Cassie sat by the pool by herself. This had happened twice now. First to Kendrix and now to Katherine. Was it a pink curse? She herself had been near death a few times. She hoped that what happened to Kendrix would happen to Katherine. Kendrix had been sent back after the galaxy rangers placed their saber back. Hopefully that would happen for Kat.

"Cas are you out here?" T.J. called from the porch.

"Yeah, over here." T.J. came over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking there may be a curse on the pink rangers." T.J. chuckled. Leave it to Cassie to turn something like this into something humorous. She started doing that after Kendrix "died". "I'm serious. I mean look at what happened to Kendrix, now Katherine. Not to mention how many time one of the pink rangers were clinging to life by a thread."

"Cas, do you know what you need?"

"What?"

"A bath!" T.J. said as he picked up Cassie and threw her into the pool. She surfaced and glared at him. He reached his hand out to help her out, but instead she pulled him in. Once he surface, Cassie dunked him under again. The two had a water fight lasting for hours then they went inside and dried up. They curled up together in bed and fell asleep ion each others arms.

Carlos sat alone at his place watching a movie. He felt bad for what happened to Kat, but he also knew that it wasn't his fault. He just wished that Tommy would stop beating himself up about it.

_Kevaris will come back for revenge on us, but we will be ready. When he does come back we'll take him down for Katherine._

__

Andros and Ashley lay in bed together. Ashley was almost asleep and Andros was staring at the ceiling.

"Andros, if you're trying to blame yourself for this I'm going to get up and leave right now. Remember what you told Cassie after Kendrix died. We all knew the risks." Ashley stated.

"Yes that's true, but Ash, she wasn't a ranger at that point nor was she a ranger when Kevaris became obsessed with her. I should have kept a better eye on things. I let Kevaris slip through my finger a while ago and now Katherine is dead because of it."

"Andros! Don't! You can't blame yourself. You had no way of knowing that this would happen." Andros remained silent for a while, finally he answered her.

"You're right Ash as always. I just can't help but feel bad and a little responsible. I will try to stop blaming myself though." Ashley kissed his cheek.

"Good now I need some company in dream land."

Tommy tucked Jared into bed. The boy was already fast asleep. He bent down and kissed Jared's forehead. "I love you." he whispered. Tommy left the room and quietly closed the door.

He went outside and sat down on the porch. "Why Katherine? Why did you have to leave me?" He let the tears fall from his brown eyes.

He didn't want to be alone, or to raise his son alone. "What will I do Kat? What will I do without you?"

He stared at the stars knowing she was up there somewhere. "I love you Katherine."

"I love you Tommy." a gentle voice blew across the wind. "I always have and I always will. I'll never leave you for good."


	4. Returning

Under Enemy fire

Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the ranger, yada yada.... You already know all that. So enjoy!

Author note: This chapter takes place one year after the end of chapter three.

"Daddy, can we go visit mommy today?" Jared asked as he ate his breakfast. Tommy smiled at his son. Ever since Katherine had died Jared and himself had grown very close. Jared started preschool in September, it was now summer again.

"Sure buddy, we'll go see mommy." Tommy tried very hard to keep Katherine in Jared's memory. He didn't want his son to forget her.

"Great! I want to tell her about my first sleepover!" Jared exclaimed. Tommy and Jared had moved back to Angel Grove. The battles of the Dino Thunder Rangers was over. Tommy still kept in touch with all of them, but felt it would be better be closer to everyone that Jared knew. He transferred to teach at Angel Grove High. In fact he had taken Miss Applebee's class.

Jared had become best friends with Tanya and Adam's son, Clark. Adam and Tommy had arranged for the boys to have a sleepover. Jared was going to stay over at Clark's this weekend and then next weekend Clark would come over to Jared's. The boys reminded the fathers of themselves. Tommy said that they were just like him and Jason, and Adam said that they were just like him and Rocky.

"Well, go brush your teeth and get dressed. Then we'll go see mommy." Jared was up off the chair and running up the stairs before Tommy even finished his sentence. "Oh, Kat. You should see our son. He's getting so big and he is so smart. I think he's going to a Billy or a Justin." Tommy whispered.

Jared came down the stairs fully dressed and his teeth brushed after about ten minutes. Tommy stood in the living room with keys in hand waiting for him. "Ready buddy?"

"Yeah, let's go!" The two walked outside and to Tommy's jeep. Jared climbed into the back seat and Tommy buckled the blonde boy into his seat. He started the car and drove to the cemetery.

They walked together, hand in hand, to Katherine's grave. Jared ran a small hand over the name. "I miss you mommy. I still love you. I'm going to my first sleep over tomorrow. It's just over at Clark's but still it is my first." The boy smiled. Then Tommy began to speak.

"I love you even more than ever Kat. I miss your smile and you laugh. I can't believe that you've been gone a year now. Our son is getting more and more handsome and he's so smart." Jared laughed when his father spoke about him. "I think he might actually be worth keeping now." Tommy added when he realized that Jared was listening.

"Daddy! You always wanted to keep me!" Jared shrieked. "Besides, maybe I don't want to keep you!"

"Oh yeah! Who would want to put up with you!" Tommy joked.

"Uncle Adam! He'll take me and then Clark will be my brother!"

"You'll also have Claire and Michelle."

"Yuck! Maybe I'll just stay with you. That way I don't have to have a sister and it'll keep you form being lonely."

"Good plan." Tommy picked up his son and put him on his shoulders. "Until next time Katherine."

"Bye-bye mommy. We'll come back soon." The two of them walked back to the jeep unaware of the figure watching them.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ding Dong_! Tanya answered the door. Jared bounced in the door dragging his bag behind him. "Hi Tommy. Adam's almost ready." She saw something flash in Tommy's eyes but she wasn't sure what it was. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just worried about Jared. His never been to a sleepover before."

"Don't worry he stayed here for four days last year, remember. All he had has Clark and Jason. Besides you have your cell phone and I'll call if anything goes wrong."

"Okay, thanks Tanya." Adam walked tot eh door with the boys hot on his tail.

"I'll be back later boys, behave while I'm gone!" He ordered. The boys saluted Adam.

"Yes Sir!" the said in unison.

"Bye you guys, have fun!" Tommy said as Adam closed the door behind him.

"So let's go get Rocky and Jason now." Adam suggested. The two men walked to Tommy's jeep and got in.

"Good idea. I'm sure that Jason is ready to get away from Kimberly for a while. She's so moody now that she's pregnant."

"It'll get worse, believe me. At least she's almost done. Tanya was a bad as Kim is now when she was four months! Kim's eight!"

"You're right. You had it worse."

"You mean HAVE it worse."

"Huh?"

"Tanya's pregnant again. Two months." Adam grinned. Tommy sighed. "Something wrong Tommy."

"It's just that... everyone is having a baby or another baby. All I have is Jared and that's all I ever will have. I don't know what Kat's pregnancy was like nor do I know what it's like to have a baby. I got Jared when he was three."

"Hey man, you'll meet someone and have kids. Jared wants another mom and he wants a brother bad."

"How do you know?"

"He told me the other day when he was over at my place watching a movie with Clark and me."

"He doesn't tell me these things."

"He's a smart kid, he said that he didn't want to push you into anything that you didn't want to do. He knows that you still love Katherine and he doesn't want to make you try to love someone else just so he could have a mom and a brother."

"Wow! My son said that?"

"Yeah. He's not only smart he's very selfless. Reminds me of his mother more and more everyday."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Hey Tommy, you just pasted Rocky's house!"

"What?! Shit. Hold on Adam." Tommy turned a quick U-turn.

"Jesus Christ! Tommy, don't you ever slow down?"

"No," Tommy grinned. "Only when Jared's in the car." The two pulled up into Rocky's driveway. Aisha was standing on the porch rubbing her swollen belly. She was expecting her and Rocky's first child any day now.

"Rocky, Adam and Tommy are here!" She called into the house. Rocky appeared at the door just a few moments later. He kissed Aisha's cheek.

"Bye honey. I have my cell phone, if you need anything call me I'll be back here before you can say 'It's morphin time'."

"Have fun Rocky!" She called as he climbed into the jeep.

"Always! Remember, call me!" The three men left to go pick up Jason. They pulled up in front of Jason's house within five minutes.

Jason was sitting on the curb with a suitcase sitting next to him. "Hey bro, what's going on?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy can I stay with you and Jared for a while. Kim kicked me out."

"Sure man. Why did she kick you out?"

"I told her I was going out tonight and she told me I was being selfish. Then she went on and on about how she gave up her body to give me a child." Jason explained as he put his suitcase into the back and then climbed in next to Rocky. "I told her that I wasn't being selfish, if anything she was. She still goes out with the girls and then when I want to go out I'm not allowed. So anyway, she told me that if I walked out the door I should take a suitcase with me because I'm not allowed back in the house tonight." The others laughed. Kimberly was very moody and they all knew that she didn't mean what she said. "I know that it was just her hormones, but it's getting harder and harder to live with her."

"Tanya's ten times worse. She was like that at four months, while Kimberly made it to eight before turning moody." Adam explained. Jason sympathized by giving Adam's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"At least it's over and done with, right?" Jason replied. Tommy snickered. "What is so funny Tommy?"

"He's not done yet," Tommy laughed.

"What?" Rocky and Jason asked at the same time.

"Tanya's pregnant again," Adam beamed. He sure liked being a father.

"Incredible!" Jason exclaimed. "I thought after the last one you said that you were done."

"Well we had planned on that but these thing have a way of taking us by surprise." Jason, Rocky, and Adam chatted about what life was like with a pregnant lady. Tommy listening laughing at some of the stories that they told. Finally they reached their destination.

Tommy was locking the doors to his jeep when he got the distinct felling of someone watching him. He spun around looking for who ever it might be. He didn't see anyone so he just shrugged off the feeling. He began walking toward the door where the other three were waiting impatiently for him.

"Today's the day," a whispering voice floated on the wind. Tommy froze in his tracks. The others noticed the expression on his face and came running to where he stood.

"Tommy, you okay bro?" Jason asked.

"You... you didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adam questioned.

"Aren't you going to run?" The voice whispered again. The others hear it that time and shuddered and the evil they could hear in the voice. Tommy had a sudden urge to drive to Adam's house to check on Jared.

"Jared!" Tommy whispered under his breath. He turned and ran back to his jeep his fumbled with the keys while the other came running up behind him. Before Tommy could put the key in the lock he was knocked to the ground by a black figure. "Who the hell are you?"

"You took something very precious to me Thomas. Not I will have my revenge!" The figure retrieved a dagger from his robe and held it high above his head.

"Tommy!" Adam yelled as he threw a kick into the figure's stomach. Tommy scrambled to his feet and took a fighting position.

"I asked you a question!" he screamed that eh figure.

"I am he who haunts your dreams, I am he who destroyed you life. I am he who wants revenge for the murder of my bride."

"Kevaris!": Tommy shrieked. _No! It can't be! Not him!_

"Very good Thomas." The figure pushed back the hood of his robe revealing a smirking Kevaris. "I have been watching you and Jared. You two seem so close, but now it is time to take my revenge and you will join Katherine!"

"Hey Kevaris!" a female voice called from behind. Kevaris turned just in time to a pink laser shoot him the chest. The pink astro ranger came our form behind the bushes. "Thought you boys could use some help!"

"Thanks!" Rocky replied.

Kevaris stood up. "I'll be back later!' He disappeared in a puff of black smoke."

"I guess we need to get everyone together and tell them the bad news." Tommy said. He looked at Cassie. "How did you know Kevaris was here?"

"Ever since that dreadful day last year my team has been monitoring earth for any signs of him. We knew that he would go after you do our scans were centered around the areas you were in. I was the one on shift when the scanners found him and surprise, surprise. You were in the same area. So I called T.J. and took off."

"You saved our butts, we owe you one Cassie." Jason said.

"Well, we also knew that you guys don't carry your morphers anymore so you'd need help." Cassie powered down and sent the men a flashy smile. "Let's go get everyone on board the megaship.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So wait! He's back!" Kimberly exclaimed. "This can't be happening." She turned back to Jason and buried her head into his chest.

"Why did he wait a whole year before coming back?" Tanya asked the question that was everyone's mind.

"Because after year you all were beginning to think that he wouldn't come back. His plan was to let you all feel safe and secure, then you'd be off guard." Andros explained.

"I don't understand this guy. When he jumped Tommy in parking lot he said he was back for revenge, but he's the one who took Katherine from us."

"No, I did." Tommy whispered.

"You're not still blaming yourself are you Tommy/" Jason demanded.

"I shot her!" Tommy yelled at his best friend.

"But she was under his spell Tommy!"

"I still did it though!"

"Boys! Stop this!" Tanya exclaimed as she ran between the two men. Tommy sank back into his chair.

"It's not safe for any of us to be alone or without a morphed." T.J. started.

"That's why we have to start a check in if everyone is going to try and stay at their homes. Otherwise we have fixed up the remaining living quarters on this ship." Cassie finished.

"Tommy you don't get a choice. You and Jared will stay here." Andros commanded. "Everyone else take a few minutes to decide if you are going to stay here or what you want to do. Just for you information the astro team is all staying here."

Quiet chatter filled the room as the couples discussed what they were going to do. Finally Andros asked for their attention and began asking who was doing what.

"Rocky and Aisha?"

"We will stay here, I don't want to take a risk with Aisha and the baby."

"Good. Jason and Kimberly?"

"Stay at home, after all we weren't even there."

"We'll keep an eye on your home just in case. Adam and Tanya?"

"Here. We have children and don't want them to get caught up in this."

"Good. That's everyone."

"No!" Tommy rose from his chair.

"I want to stay at home!"

"Tommy Kevaris will target you before the others, you need..."

"That's my point, if I go into hiding he might go after other rangers or worse my family or Katherine's."

"What about Jared?"

"He'll stay here. So long as Clark is here he'll be fine."

"Okay then, if you're sure."

"I'm sure." Nobody argued with Tommy. He wasn't gong to change his mind. The former ranger left the megaship to either gather up some clothes or to go to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy packed a few extra clothes for Jared and then went over to Adam and Tanya's they were packing some clothes for their children. Jared saw his father before he reached the door. Tanya let Tommy in and Jared jumped into his father's arms.

"Let's go buddy." Tommy teleported with Jared and the suitcase to the megaship. He sat Jared down and tried to explain what has happening. Jared began crying when it finally sank in.

"I love you buddy, no matter how this turns our remember that. Okay?"

"I love you too daddy. Remember that too." Jared wrapped his arms around his father's neck for what he believed might be the last time.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sorry for the cliff hanger. There is still much more to this story running around in my head. grins_

_Next aprt shoudl be posted soon. Please send reveiws._


	5. Surprises

Under enemy Fire

Part 5

_Disclaimer: I don't own the ranger, etc. etc. Well You already know, so happy reading._

_"Tommy trouble in the park!" _Adam's voice carried over the communicator. Tommy grumbled as he struggled to find the right button in the dark.

"I'll be right there." He told Adam. "I thought I was all done with this." He said to himself. Tommy quickly got out of bed and morphed into the red zeo ranger. He teleported to the park. Rocky, Adam, Andros, T.J. and Carlos were already there. Kevaris was really dealing them a tough hand.

"Look who finally decided to show up. How is your lovely son, Thomas?" He sneered.

"You leave Jared out of this!" Tommy hollered.

"Just asking a civil question," Kevaris said. With that he pulled our his sword and advanced toward Tommy. The two men proceeded to fight, until a blinding flash of pink took Kevaris down to the ground. Tommy stood there stunned.

"What the hell was that?" Andros inquired was he and the others moved next to Tommy.

"Look, a new ranger!" Rocky exclaimed pointing to a figure next to a tree. The others turned to see a pink ranger standing there. She looked similar to the zeo rangers except where the zeo rangers had gold she had silver and where they had White she had black. She moved toward the rangers.

"I am here to help you. Kevaris must be taken down." She told them. Her voice was soft almost a whisper.

"Who are you?" T.J. asked.

"I am the pink Light Star Ranger. So far I am the only one of my kind."

"You don't have a team?" Rocky quipped.

"No, it is just me."

"Aren't you going to tell us who you are?" Tommy asked. He was very curious to know who his new ally was.

"All will be revealed in time."

"Have you pathetic rangers forgotten about me?" Kevaris asked as he regrouped himself.

"Please, allow me." The pink ranger stepped forward. "Pink Star Storm!" She called to the heavens. A bright pink light began forming in the sky above the rangers. Them it suddenly began to send streaks of lightning at Kevaris. After about six shots Kevaris cried out in pain and then disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"That was incredible!" Carlos spoke up. The pink ranger just turned around to face them. She showed no emotion.

"I must take my leave, but I will return." She disappeared in a flash of pink.

"That was just freaky!" Adam exclaimed.

"Yeah I know." Tommy added. "I wonder who she really is. I would like to know who it was that just saved our asses."

"Who knows, but she did say that is would all be revealed in time." Andros replied. "We just have to trust that she is really here to help us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy!" Jared screamed as Tommy walked onto the bridge where Ashley and Cassie were entertaining the children. Tommy smiled and ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "I really hate it when you do that!"

"Oh really?" Tommy reached down for the boy and picked him up. He turned his son upside down in his arms.

"Daddy! No! Please put me down!" Jared laughed.

"Okay, but that is marked as my point. So let's see... Jared, three and Daddy, ten. I'm winning!"

"Come on daddy, I'm a little kid. I should get double points" The boy argued.

"I'd still be winning." Jared stuck his tongue out at Tommy and Tommy, in turn, stuck his tongue out at Jared.

"Tommy sometimes I swear you are worse than these kids!" Kimberly said from the doorway.

"Hey Kim. I thought that you and Jase were going to stay at home. Why are you here?" Tommy asked.

"Well, after the last couple of fights, Jason decided that with our baby on the way it would be safer here."

"Makes sense. How's Aisha? Any signs of delivering that kid soon?"

"Well she's been having little shots of pain all day, but Alpha said that they're not labor pains. So I guess nothing than."

"Okay, keep me posted. I want to be here when Rocky becomes a father."

"Uncle Rocky is going to be a daddy?" Jared's voice startled Tommy. He had been so caught up in his conversation he forgot Jared was sitting on the floor next to him.

"Yes. Remember Aunt Aisha is going to have a baby?" Jared nodded. "Uncle Rocky is the baby's daddy. Like I'm your daddy."

"Oh, okay." Jared seemed convinced enough. "Daddy can I asked you a question?"

"You just did Jared."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, what's your question?"

"Where do babies come from?" Tommy's eyes grew wide. Kimberly began laughing. Ashley and Cassie just smiled and leaned in closer.

"Well... You see Jared... Um... "Tommy stuttered. He didn't know how to explain this to a four year old.

"Mommy said that when a man and woman love each other they have a baby together." Jared started.

"What else did mommy tell you?" Tommy asked.

"She said that when they love each other, their love creates the baby."

"That's right. Very good Jared." Tommy almost sighed with relief when Jared answered his own question.

"But daddy, how does their love create the baby?" Cassie started laughing so hard that she nearly fell off the chair. Kimberly left because she was about to pass out from laughing so hard. Ashley still remained silent, she just sat there smiling.

"Well, Jared... their love... well..." Tommy wanted to try and change the subject.

"You really don't know a lot about this stuff do you daddy?" Tommy heard laughter coming from behind him. He turned around to see Jason, Andros, T.J., Adam, and Rocky standing there. Kimberly must have told them about what Jared asked.

"No I guess not, sorry buddy That was something your mommy knew." Tommy sighed.

"It's okay daddy, mommy told me that not very men knew about that stuff anyway." Jared left his fathers side and went back to where Clark sat. Ashley now began laughing lightly. Cassie fell out of her chair, but continued to laugh. Tommy got up knowing that his face was most likely as red as his shirt. His walked up to the men still standing at the door.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" Rocky teased in a high pitched voice.

"Knock it off!" Tommy warned.

"You're not very smart are you daddy?" Adam started in.

"Okay enough is enough!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Come on Tommy, that was the funniest thing I have ever seen." Jason laughed. "I wish Kimberly had had her camera. She said the look on your face was just priceless."

"I didn't think it was too funny. At least Kat told him something. I didn't know how to explain it. I kind of like her explanation."

"Yeah, it's kid rated and the truth." Rocky replied.

"It's better than the cabbage patch story or the stork story." T.J. added.

"Tell me about it! I can't believe that it took me twenty years to figure out that I wasn't grown in a garden and then my mom and dad came and picked me!" Rocky joked. Everyone laughed.

"Good one Rocky. I like that joke." Adam laughed.

"Did you come up with that one on the spot?" Carlos howled.

"I wasn't joking." Rocky said straight faced. The other stopped laughing.

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Naw, gotcha!" He hooted as he took of running down the hall.

"Man I thought he was serious there for a second." T.J. said.

"You never know when he's talking about things like that. It might really take him that long to figure that out." Tommy replied. The men just shook their heads and headed for the cafeteria.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pink light star ranger sat on a bench in the park. She stared up at the stars. She sighed. _They're so beautiful from right here. I wish I could stay longer._

Her thoughts than drifted back to the fight from earlier. She recalled how stunned the rangers had been when she approached them. Then she thought about how she had taken down Kevaris. Her thoughts then drifted to the red zeo ranger. He looked so good. She had seen him with his son before. The little boy was so handsome and The father... She felt butterflies in her stomach at just the thought of him. She admired everything about him. His lips, his smile, his laugh, his muscles, his... just everything. There was only one problem she found. It was the look in his eyes. Even when he was happy there seemed to be a hint a sadness. He had lost someone dear to his heart. She knew about the lost love of his life and she want to go to him. She wanted to kiss his every hurt away, but would he take her? She didn't know, but she could dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guys! Let's do this thing!" Tommy ordered. The alarms onboard the megaship were going off. DECA told the rangers that Kevaris was just outside the city. The rangers teleported to the coordinates that DECA had given them.

The rangers present were Tommy, Adam, and Rocky for the zeo team. Tanya had been taken off duty because she was pregnant. Andros, Carlos, T.J. and Cassie. Ashley was told to stay and watch the kids so that the pregnant ladies didn't go crazy.

"Where are you Kevaris?" Carlos called out. His voice echoed off the canyon walls.

"He won't come out if you keep that up!" A female voice called from behind the rangers. They turned to see the pink light star ranger.

"Why do you say that?" Andros asked.

"Because he is waiting until the most opportune time. He's waiting until you're vulnerable." She answered.

"What do you mean vulnerable?" Tommy inquired.

"Like just as you decide he won't attack at all, but I know he will." She turned her back to them.

"Why don't you tell us who you are?" Rocky asked. She remained silent. The rangers stood there in silence waiting for her to answer.

"Rocky, your wife is in labor." She said.

"How did you know my name?"

"Did you hear me? Aisha is in labor!" She whirled around to look at Rocky.

"Yeah I heard you my wife is labor. Wait! Aisha's in labor! I've got to go!" Rocky teleported back to the megaship.

"How did you know that?" Andros asked. "I'm telepathic and I didn't know that."

"I'm not telepathic I just have connections."

"What kind of connections?" Carlos prodded.

"Duck!" She screamed before pulling out her blaster and firing. They heard something hit the ground. They turned around to see a dember laying on there.

"Cursed pink ranger! I will get you!" Kevaris' voice echoed around them.

"Come and get me!" She called back.

"Fine!" Kevaris appeared just in front of the pink light star ranger. The two of them pulled out their swords and proceeded to attack each other. Just as the other ranger decided to go help her a swarm of dembers attacked. They struggled against the zombies to get to the pink light star ranger. She wasn't fairing too well against Kevaris.

"Get out of there!" Tommy yelled to woman. "He's too strong for you!"

"Stay out of this Tommy!" She hollered back.

" Yes Thomas. Stay out of our fight!" Kevaris snickered. Tommy watched in horror as he knocked the pink light star ranger to the ground. She didn't get back up.

"Well, I think one ranger down is enough for one day. I'll take my leave." Kevaris said and he disappeared in his usual way. The dembers disappeared as well.

"Come on," Tommy ordered as he lead the way to the fallen pink ranger. He was the first to reach her and he turned her over into his arms.

"Is she alright?" Carlos asked as he approached Tommy.

"She's breathing, but I want to know how she stayed morphed. If one of us were taken down like this we would have demorphed." Almost one cue the woman's limp body began glowing a shimmering pink. Then her suit disappeared. Tommy gasped at the blonde woman in his arms. She looked just like his beloved Katherine.

"She's dead! We buried her, I saw her body with my own eyes!" Adam exclaimed. The other rangers were speechless. They all stood there in silence staring at the familiar woman in Tommy's arms.

Suddenly she let out a low moan. Her eyes began to flutter then they flew open. Her crystal blue eyes stared into Tommy's chocolate pools. She smiled. "Hi," she said weakly.

"Is that all you can say? 'Hi' She just came back from the dead and all she says is 'Hi"!" Cassie joked.

"Katherine?" Tommy asked almost afraid he was dreaming.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Oh my God! It really is you!" Tommy cheered. He wrapped his arms around her. Then he pulled back and looked into her eyes again. Before he knew what he was doing he pressed his lips to her luscious red lips.

"Um... Tommy shouldn't we be getting back to the megaship?" Andros commented.

Tommy broke the kiss and nodded his head, never losing eye contact with Katherine. He was terrified that if he blinked she would disappear.

"We rally should get back, after all Aisha is in labor." Kat suggested.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that's why Rocky isn't here!" Adam admitted. The small group teleported back to the mega ship.

"Adam, go get some blankets, Carlos get some warm water, Kat go set up the basinet in the corner over there... Kat! Oh my god! Kat! Your... I can't... You're... I can't believe that it's really you!' Kimberly threw her arms around Katherine. "Oh my gosh! Can you help with Aisha?"

"Yes I sure can. Then, I think I need to explain a few things."

"Great!" The two women ran into the med room where Aisha was delivering her baby.

"Did I hit my head on something or did I just see Katherine running down the hall with Kimberly?" Jason asked as he walked into the room where the other rangers were sitting.

"No, she really is here." Andros said. "She said that she would explain everything after she's done helping with Aisha."

"Man! This day can't get any better. Aisha and Rocky are about to become parents and Katherine is back!' Adam sighed as he leaned back against the chair.

"You're telling me," Tommy laughed. "No way can this day get any better!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Congrats Rocko! You're a daddy now! So what did you and Aisha name him?" T.J. asked.

"Steven Mitchell DeSantos!" Rocky announced proudly. He was holding his newborn son, showing him off to all the guys.

"That's one beautiful baby Rocky." Tommy commented.

"Thanks."

"Good thing he looks like Aisha!" Adam joked.

"That's not fair. I have looks." Rocky made a hurt face that everyone laughed at.

"Yeah, they're all funny," Andros added.

"Boys, I think that baby Steven needs to rest. Besides Kat needs to do some explaining." Kimberly said as she gently took the baby from Rocky and carried him into Aisha's room.

"Let's go to the conference room," Carlos suggested. The group nodded and headed to the room. When they got there Kat was already seated at the big table. She gave a slight nod as they walked through the door.

Once everyone was there, minus Aisha, Kat began. "First off let me say that this is not permanent. I was sent back to take down Kevaris. Once he is defeated I must return." She hated the looks that they all gave her. "This was not my choice. If it were, I would have returned a long time ago to stay."

"That's not fair! Kendrix came back and got to stay!" Cassie was the first to say anything.

"Kendrix's return and my return are two very different situations. She was resurrected by the powers of the quasar sabers. I was sent back to deal with an old foe."

"Where did you get the light star powers?" Tommy asked. Katherine couldn't look him in the eyes, she hated telling him she couldn't stay.

"Zordon gave them to me. He said they were once used on Eltar. He wanted me to use them to defeat Kevaris."

"So there's no chance that you can stay?" Rocky sighed.

"I'm afraid not."

"What about Jared? Do you want to see him?" Ashley piped up.

"I'm afraid that I cannot. He wouldn't understand that I can't stay with him. Besides if I saw him it would make leaving again so much harder than it already will be."

"Were you even going to tell us you were back?" Tommy choked out. Kat remained silent.

"No," she barley even whispered.

"I think that you've explained enough Katherine. You should get some sleep." Andros ordered, ":I think all of us could use some sleep, especially after today's events."

"Good idea, good night everyone." Tommy said as he stood up and walked out of the room. He didn't look back to see Katherine slump into a chair and start crying.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy rolled onto his side and glanced at the clock on his nightstand. "Damnit to hell!" He yelled as he sat up. He stared out the window. _She should have come to me sooner. I can't believe that she wasn't even going to tell me! I don't want get too used to her being back, it'll just hurt ten time worse when she leaves again. _

Tommy sighed. He had left the meeting over three hours ago and had spent two of those tossing in his bed. It was no use he couldn't sleep. A knock at the door snapped him out of his daydream. He crawled out of bed and went downstairs to answer the door.

He opened the door to see Katherine standing there. "Tommy.. I... I'm sorry if I woke you up. I just.. Well.. I... I should go." She turned to leave, but Tommy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers. She was tense at first, but then began melting into his embrace. She parted her lips to give him full advantage to her mouth. He explored her mouth his tongue and was surprised when she began exploring him.

He pulled back from the kiss, "Kat, we really should move inside before someone sees us."

"Yes," Kat said breathlessly. Tommy picked Kat up off her feet and walked inside. He shut the door with his foot and headed toward the stairs. Kat kissed his cheek as he climbed the stairs with her in his arms. "I've missed you so much Tommy. You have no idea how long I wanted to see you."

"About as much as I have wanted to see you." He smiled. She blushed. She forgot that he felt the same way as she did.

Tommy walked into his bedroom and gently laid Kat down on the bed. "I've wanted you like this for so long, nearly five years Kat." Tommy admitted.

"Shhh, we are together now. That's all that counts." then she kissed him with another head spinning kiss. He moved over her on the bed. He began undoing her blouse as they kissed. She pulled off the tank top he was wearing, breaking their kiss for only a moment.

"Katherine,"

"Yes,"

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said as he gently entered her. They moved together as one until they were to tired to move. Then they fell asleep together as the sun began to rise.

"I wish you could marry me Kat." Tommy whispered against her ear as he drifted off to sleep. Kat heard him say that, but pretended to be asleep. Tears silently rolled from her eyes onto the pillow beneath her head.

_So do I Tommy, so do I._


	6. Choices

Enemy Under Fire

Part 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rangers, etc. I sure hope that you know that by now._

_Author note: I sure enjoy the reviews, please send more!_

_I don't remember where I first read "kitten" as a nickname for Katherine, but I sure like it. I use it a lot in the fanfics Katherine is in._

"Good morning Kitten." Tommy smiled as Katherine walked into the kitchen. He poured her a cup of coffee and she sat down next to him at the bar on the end of the counter.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

"For a while. Then I spent most of the night watching you sleep. I guess I was afraid that if I slept I would wake up to find last night a dream." Tommy admitted. "You're so beautiful when you sleep." Kat blushed.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"I suppose I should check in." Tommy stood up and walked over to the phone. Kat watched as he dialed a number. "Hey bro, just checking in... Yeah, she's here too... What?... That's none of your business... Yeah... Okay, send my love to Jared... Yes, tell him I'll be there today... Okay, bye Jase." Tommy hung up the phone. Kat looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"What's none of his business, Tommy?"

"He asked me if we slept together last night, I shouldn't have to tell him everything."

"Yeah, your right. I don't really want other people to know."

"Well, Kat they already do. I mean we have a child together."

"Yeah I know. When are you going to see Jared?"

"After we eat" Tommy said then he went to the cupboards and began looking for something to eat. "How about pancakes and eggs with bacon?"

"You know how to cook those?"

"Yeah, I learned during the time I lived in Reefside."

"Okay, that sounds good." Tommy began mixing the pancake batter as Kat sat there watching him. He began to daydream about doing this everyday. With a couple kids wanting chocolate chip in their pancakes. He wanted Kat to stay with him and to marry him. He wanted so badly to have more children with her. He then wondered what Kat was like when she was pregnant.

Soon Tommy had enough food cooked to feed an army. He hoped that Kat was hungry. He set a plate in front of her and handed her a fork and knife. They ate while they shared memories. Finally Tommy asked a question he was wanting to ask for a long time. "Kat why didn't you tell me about Jared?"

She blinked a few times. "Well... Tommy I... You never came back."

"You broke up with me. Why should I have come back?"

"I broke up with you because you didn't stay with me. You came back from your little mission to Merinoy and stayed home for three days before you left again. I broke up with you because I realized that would be my life with you. I found out I pregnant after I broke up with you."

"I would have come back if you had told me."

"I know, but if you didn't come back to try and get me back, why would I want to force you back?" Tommy fell silent. She was right, just like the others said last year. He took a bite of his pancakes and looked away from her. _I screwed up my own life. I missed out on her pregnancy and Jared's birth, all because I had to protect the universe. I should have been protecting Katherine and my son all those years. _

"Tommy... Please don't do this. I can read your thoughts. It was just as much my fault as yours. I was impatient and too proud to wait for you." Katherine laid her slender hand on Tommy's shoulder. She felt him tense at her touch.

"What do you care for? You're leaving when we're done! You can't even come see Jared! He misses you so much Kat! You don't have to look at the pain in his eyes when he sees a child and their mother together! I do! It hurts to know that all he wants is for you to hold him one last time! It hurts to know that all I want is to live the rest of my life with you! I want to have more children with you!" Tommy whirled around and yelled right into her face, He didn't mean too, but he was so mad she couldn't stay. Her blue eyes filled with tears and Tommy felt his heart break when a single drop slid down her cheek.

"You selfish son of a bitch! Don't you think that I wanted all those things too. I want to hold my son for one last moment! I want to marry you! I want to share the joy of child birth with you! I want to have a family! I can't because I'm dead! In case you've forgotten you're the one who did it!" She screamed back and then stood up and ran out the door. Tommy sat there stunned.

_She's right, I took all of her dreams away from her! I ruined her happiness and my own, not to mention Jared's. _Alone in his kitchen Tommy cried. He cried until he felt he had no more tears in his body. He had screwed everything up. Now he had to find a way to fix it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uncle Rocky, is there such things as ghosts?" Jared asked. Rocky picked up the four year old and walked toward the closest chair.

"Why do you ask Jared?" Rocky asked as he sat down.

"I think I just saw Mommy!" Jared exclaimed.

"Do you think that she was a ghost?"

"No, I couldn't see through her and she was crying." Jared saw Rocky's expression stiffen. "Uncle Rocky don't lie to me! Is my mommy really here?"

"Jared... I can't..." Jared stared at him. The look in his eyes was enough to break a rock. "Yes." Rocky whispered.

"I knew it wasn't a dream then!" Jared hopped off Rocky's lap and took off running down the hall. He spotted the door he had seen Kat go through. He went up to the door and it slid open. It was another meeting room. Jared looked around the room. He found no sign of his mommy. Then he saw the other door, he walked over to it and waited for it to slid open. When it didn't he pressed a few buttons like T.J. had shown him to do. The door slid open revealing a room with a couch and chairs and a TV. Jared heard someone crying. He assumed they were on the couch that was facing away from him.

He walked up to the couch. "Please, don't be sad. My name is Jared." He saw the couch shift and a figure rising off the couch. Jared focused on the figure, He prayed that it was his mommy. Sure enough as she moved out of the light Katherine's face came into focus. "Mommy!" Jared nearly leap into her arms.

"Jared. My little boy! Oh my Jared!" She bawled. She kissed his forehead. "Oh my baby."

"I've missed you so much." the little boy sobbed. "I love you!" He kissed her cheek. "Come on! Let's go see everyone else." Jared pulled on her hand and lead her out the door toward the bridge. He knew that everyone would be there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look who I found!" Jared called as he drug his mommy in behind him. Everyone on the bridge turned to see Katherine. She shrugged and shook her head.

"Hey Kat!" Everyone exclaimed for Jared's sake. "This is great!" "I'm so Glad you're okay!" "Welcome back!" Came a few responses.

"So much for staying away from the kid." Jason whispered in her ear. She just gave him an evil glare.

"Hey Jared are you hiding in here?" Tommy's voice called as the door slid open.

"I'm here daddy and I found mommy!"

"So I see." Tommy said as he stared at Kat. Her eyes were red from crying. He knew that she was crying because of what he said.

"Mommy?" Jared cooed.

"Yes honey."

"Are you going to live with daddy and me, or are you going back to London?" Kat couldn't answer.

"Jared, mommy can't stay. She needs to do some things before she can. It may take her a long time to get this things done." Tommy replied for Kat.

"That's not fair! You've been gone for too long already!" Jared began crying and then ran out of the room.

"Great Tommy! Now he's crying!" Kat screamed at him.

"What were you going to tell him?!" He yelled back.

"You just have to make everyone cry today, don't you?!"

"What would you say Katherine?!"

"The truth!"

"He wouldn't understand!"

"He's smarter than you think. He would understand. Now he thinks that I can come back to him eventually!"

":I would explain this later on, when he's older!"

"Damn you Tommy!"

"Damn you Katherine!" Tommy stormed out of the room to go find Jared.

"Okay..." Cassie said silently. The others just remained still and silent. Kat began sobbing again.

"Damn him! Why can't he just keep his mouth shut?!" She whispered to herself. Tanya walked over to her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright Kat. We're all here for you."

"Thanks Tanya," Kat replied as she hugged her best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Tommy, can I talk to you a second?" Andros asked.

"Sure."

"What was that whole thing with Katherine a second ago?"

"A fight, what did it look like to you?"

"I mean... You two looked like you were ready to kill each other."

"I already have killed her." Tommy practically whispered.

"Tommy! You can't blame yourself."

"She does. She yelled that at me this morning."

"Oh, I get it. You two had a quarrel this morning and it just continued."

"Basically."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I mean.. I love Katherine so much. It hurts to know that she can't stay with me. I want to have a family with her, but..."

"But she has to return when this thing is over."

"Exactly."

"I wish I could help, but I don't know what to do." Andros laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze then walked away.

_I don't know what to do either._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One month later..._

The alarms went off in the middle of the night, waking all the rangers on board the megaship. "Now what?" Rocky asked in a sleepy voice.

"Kevaris!" Kat said harshly. "I'll teach him a thing or two about waking us up!"

"Let's do it!" Andros ordered.

"Let's rocket!" Andros, T.J., Carlos, Cassie and Ashley called out. They were morphed into their suits and teleported out.

"It's Morphin time!" Adam commanded.

"Zeo Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger 4, Green!" The two men morphed and teleported behind the astro rangers.

"Light Star Power Up!" Katherine morphed and teleported behind the two zeo rangers. Tommy meet them at the site of the attack.

"So, light star ranger why do you waste your time with these pathetic earth rangers?" Kevaris sneered.

"I'm here to help bring you down!" She yelled. Tommy realized that she must have a voice scrambler in her helmet. She didn't sound like herself.

"Oh, I'm so scared. Not!" Kevaris joked.

"Let me handle this freak!" Kat stepped forward. "Pink Star Storm!"

"No, not that again!" Kevaris really was scared. He was impaled be lightning. "Please no more." He cried out in pain. His voice was weak and tiny. Katherine was really hurting him.

She stopped her attack and calmly walked over to where he lay on the ground. She knelt down next to him. "I want you to suffer as you have made everyone I love suffer. I want you to feel the feelings I have felt for this last year." She pulled off her helmet. "I want you dead." her australian accent returned.

"Kitty! You're alive!" Kevaris tried to sit up, but Katherine quickly pulled a dagger out and held it to his neck.

"Kat, No! He's not worth it!" Adam called.

"If you kill him you'd only be as bad as him!" Tommy cried. "Please don't go back to that side Kat!"

"We've been after this guy for a long time. I can end it all tonight!" She called back.

"Go ahead Katherine. Kill me, but you'll only be considered the bad guy." Kevaris whispered.

"Kat, we agreed to capture him and lock him up on KO35!" Andros beckoned.

"What are you going to do?" Kevaris asked eyeing the blade at his throat.

"This..." Kat said as she made a quick move that would change the rest of her life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN:_ Sorry this is so msch shorter than the rest of the other chapters, but I did it for a reason. I am also sorry about the way that thsi chapter ends, but it is important for the next xhapter._

_Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Send me reviews. I love them!_


	7. Happy Endings

**Wow! It has been forever since I updated this story. Well my computer crashing is the biggest reason. Well I won't let this happen again with any of my other stories. Well enjoy the final chapter!**

"Go ahead Katherine. Kill me, but you'll only be considered the bad guy." Kevaris whispered.

"Kat, we agreed to capture him and lock him up on KO35!" Andros beckoned.

"What are you going to do?" Kevaris asked eyeing the blade at his throat.

"This..." Kat said as she made a quick move and brought the handle of her dagger to connect with Kevaris' temple. "That should take you down and out." She said satisfied. Tommy ran up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you were really going to kill him." Tommy stated.

"Me too, but something inside of me said don't do it." Katherine replied. She watched as Andros contacted KO35.

"They will be here shortly, in the mean time it wouldn't hurt to keep an eye on him." Andros said referring to Kevaris. "No telling how long you put him out for."

"Good plan." Kat said as she drew her blaster. She was waiting for Kevaris to do something. "I'll watch him, if he so much as moves, he's toast."

"Kat!" Rocky exclaimed. The tone of his voice told her exactly what he was thinking.

"No, I won't kill him. I'll take out his leg so he can't fight." She replied. The group of rangers stood there waiting for the guards from KO35.

They arrived and picked Kevaris up. He slightly groaned and everyone knew he was coming to. Kat hesitantly put her blaster away as they were handcuffing Kevaris. Her hand was still on it, but it was put away. She watched with steady eyes as the were trying to keep him standing as they handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Suddenly, Kevaris broke free of the guards and grabbed hold of the blaster from one of them. He was taking aim at Tommy. Kat didn't have time to think. She drew her blaster and took aim. She pulled the trigger before anyone knew what happened. Kevaris fell to the ground and Kat knew that he wouldn't get back up ever. Her aim was true to it's mark.

"What just happened here?" Adam asked still in shock. Tommy turned to look at Kat.

"You just… saved me." he barely managed to choke out. He was still in shock that Kevaris almost killed him.

"Duh Tommy. Not like I wouldn't try to save you. I think Jared still needs you." She said.

"He'd dead." One of the guards called out.

"I knew that he would be." Kat said barely above a whisper.

"Well I think that we can clean this up. You guys look worn out. Go ahead and get out of here." one of the other guards said to the crew of rangers. They all nodded and left the scene. They didn't get very far when they saw a very strange blue light.

"Oh no." Kat cried.

"Kat what is it?" Tommy questioned.

"I have to go back." Tears glistened in her crystal blue eyes.

"No!" Tommy said pulling her into a hug.

"I'm afraid that she has to." A male voice called from the light. They all knew that voice.

"Zordon?" Adam asked.

"Yes Adam. It is I." Zordon's voice responded. "I have come back for Katherine."

"No please Zordon, let her stay." Rocky begged.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question."

"But you sent Kendrix back to her team." Cassie said in Katherine's defense. Kat rolled her eyes, she had already explained about the difference between the two cases.

"I did not send Kendrix back. The power of the sabers brought her back."

"Can't Kat stay for the party al least?" Adam asked.

"I'm afraid not." Zordon noticed that Tommy had not said one word he just hung on to Katherine. He knew this was hard on all of them, but he didn't have a choice.

"Guys, I really appreciate what you are trying to do, but let's face the facts. I died. I'm not even supposed to be standing here." Kat said as she tried to break out of Tommy's grip. He held her closer. It was then that she noticed he was crying. She looked into his brown eyes. "Tommy I love you and nothing will ever change that, but I am gone. Although I will always be with you, you have to let me go. Move on with your life. Get married, have kids, take care of Jared." She was sobbing hard now as was Tommy. She once again tried to break away from him. This time he let her go.

Kat walked up to Rocky. "Take care of Aishia and little Steven. Do me a favor and make sure Tommy gets himself a girl." She said with a wink.

"No problem Kat." Rocky replied. He threw his arms around her and hugged her close. He would miss her even more than that first time. She pulled away from him and moved onto Adam.

"I really wish I could say good-bye to Tanya, but I know that you will tell her for me. Take care of you family Adam and yourself. Watch out for Rocky and Tommy for me." She smiled. She had always liked talking to Adam. He was so kind and a good listener.

"I promise you, I will Kat." He hugged her. She broke away from him and looked to the astro rangers.

"It was fun getting to know all of you. I hope you all have a good life and take care of each other. Your friends are one of the most important people in your lives. Bye." She told all of them and then turned toward the blue light. She began walking through the light. With every step she became fainter and fainter.

"I love you Katherine Lynn Hillard!" Tommy yelled to her.

"I love you too, Thomas Edward Oliver. Take care of Jared!" She said as she fully disappeared with the light. They all looked at each other. She was gone and this time there was no coming back.

One week later….

"Daddy!" Jared screeched as he came running into Tommy's room. "Daddy get up!"

"What is it buddy?" Tommy asked his son.

"There is someone here to see you!" Jared exclaimed. Tommy looked at the clock on his nightstand. 7:25.

"It's too early for this Jared."

"There is someone down stairs for you Daddy! He says that it is real important!" Jared took hold of Tommy's hand and tired pulling him out of bed.

"Did you open the door for him?" Tommy asked when he finally realized what Jared was saying. Jared didn't say anything, he knew he wasn't supposed to answer the door unless his dad was right there.

"Sorry Daddy, I forgot."

"Well, Jared just don't forget again." Tommy said calmly as he got out of the bed. He quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and grabbed a t-shirt out of the dresser, He came flying down the stairs. A middle aged man stood in the living room. He was about the same height as Tommy and had light brown hair and startling green eyes. Jared sat on the floor talking to him. They seemed to know each other Tommy noted curiously.

"Hi, I'm Tommy." Tommy said as he extended his hand toward the stranger.

"Aidan Jones, nice to met you."

"What is it I can do for you Aidan?"

"Can we talk privately?"

"Yeah, Jared can you go to your room for a while buddy?" Tommy called to the little boy.

"Yes Daddy." Jared said as she stood up and ran up the stairs.

"God he reminds me of Katherine." Aidan said. Tommy was taken by surprise by that comment.

"You knew Kat!"

"I was her boss in London. Anyway I need to get down to why I am here in Angel Grove." Aidan began explaining. "I am not really from London, or earth for that matter." Tommy became very interested in what this man had to say. "I am from Nicorla. I was sent with a group to watch the zeo rangers. Each of us had one ranger we were supposed to protect. I however, failed my mission. The one day I let my guard down Kat was kidnapped. I am here to set things right."

"How do you think that you can do that?"

"Come to the backyard with me." Aidan and Tommy walked outside together. Aidan pulled a small disk-like object from his pocket. "I'm sure that you heard how Kendrix was brought back by the power of the sabers. Well this little baby can do the same thing, it only works once. I can bring Katherine back, but it can never be used again. Sorry I took so long to come here with this. I had to pay a pretty hefty price to get my hands on this."

"I really appreciate this." Tommy said clapping his hand on Aidan's shoulder. Aidan pressed the button in the center. The disk began glowing an eerie shade of blue then it changed to pink. Tommy had to shield his eyes as a burst of white light surrounded the two men.

When he brought his hand down, Katherine was standing there. A smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling. "Thank you Aidan. I can't thank you enough for what you just did for me." Kat said as she rushed to give him a hug. When she let go of Aidan she locked eyes with Tommy. "Hi there handsome."

"Hi yourself kitten." Tommy said. He walked up to Kat and pressed his lips to hers. This time she was here to stay in his arms. He would never let her go again.

"How are we going to explain this to the others?" Tommy asked.

"I'm sure we will find a way." Kat smiled. "Where did Aidan go?" She noticed that her and Tommy were alone in the backyard.

"How did he….. Where did he…?" Tommy was confused.

"I have no idea." Kat laughed. Tommy's face suddenly went very serious. "What is it Tommy?"

"Kat I need to ask you something." He cleared his throat and got down on one knee. "Kat, I don't have a ring, but you know how I feel about you. Long ago when my heart was shattered you repaired it and breathed life into me again. You became the light of my life. I was a fool to let you go once and I will never do that again. You bore me my son and I would love the chance to have more children with you. I would like the chance to be a husband. Katherine Lynn Hillard would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Kat was crying by now. "Yes!" She threw herself into Tommy's arms. The fell to the ground kissing and crying tears of joy.

"Come on Kat, let's go tell Jared. I'm sure that he misses you."

"I missed him." Tommy helped her to stand up and they walked inside the house hand in hand. They both looked at each other and knew this was the way things were meant to be.

Six Months Later……

"Kat you look absolutely gorgeous!" Tanya exclaimed. Kat was happy that her best friend could be here. She was due any day with the baby and the doctors told her that she should be in bad resting. Tanya had said that nothing could keep her away from this wedding. They had put a chair up front by the altar for her so she didn't have to stand for long.

"Thank you." Kat said. She admired herself in the mirror. She did look real pretty. Her gown was fashioned like a ball gown with off the shoulder straps. Her veil flowed down her back and drug lightly on the floor. She wore her golden blonde hair up with ringlets hanging down from the up due.

"Number one bride of all time!" Kimberly said. "I hate to admit it but you look better than I did."

"I hardly believe that Kimberly." Katherine laughed. Someone knocked on the door and Kimberly went to go answer it. Katherine's father stood in the hallway.

"Is it okay to come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, come on in Mr. Hillard." Kimberly stepped aside.

"Daddy?" Katherine asked in surprise.

"Honey I just wanted to tell you that I am so happy for you. When I thought you were gone forever I thought that I would just die. I held on for Jared's sake and now I have you back again. I can never thank the power rangers enough for giving me back my greatest treasure. I hope Tommy takes good care of you and I know you will take good care of him." He said. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you ladies finish getting ready. I'll see you in a little while honey." Mr. Hillard walked out of room.

"You think that you and Tommy will ever tell him the truth?" Kimberly asked as she straightened her dress.

"I don't know, we might someday."

"Jeez, I am glad I managed to loose all that weight for this. I love Tessa, but I mean can't there be a way to have a baby without looking like a balloon?" Kimberly joked. The women all laughed.

"Well, at least you are almost back to normal." Aisha pointed out. "I mean look at poor Tanya."

"Hey poor Tanya heard that." Tanya laughed.

"So Kat, are you and Tommy going to have more kids?" Aisha asked changing the subject. Kat blushed. "Hey girl why are you blushing?"

"I… well…"

"Oh my God! You're pregnant right now aren't you?" Kimberly shrieked.

"Yeah, I just found out yesterday. Tommy doesn't know yet." Kat's blush deepened.

"When are you going to tell him girl:" Tanya asked.

"I was thinking about when we make the toast at the reception. After all I shouldn't drink the champagne." Kat smiled thinking about how Tommy would react.

"That sounds so fun." Aisha said. "I'll make sure I have my camera. I can't wait to see Tommy's face." She rubbed her hands together like one the villains in an old movie. They all laughed at her imitation.

"I think you've been hanging out with Rocky just a little too much." Kimberly teased.

":Hey can't help it. I am married to the man after all." She laughed.

"Well what do you say we get Kat here married?" Tanya asked.

"Good idea. You ready Kat?"

"Yeah." The girls helped Tanya to stand and then walked out into the entrance hall of the church. Adam, Rocky, Jason, and Mr. Hillard stood there. Adam took Tanya's hand. Rocky latched onto Aisha's arm. Jason and Kimberly smiled and took their place right in front of Kat and her father. The music began and the attendants threw open the door.

_Here we go!_ Katherine thought to herself. Her father guided her down the aisle toward Tommy. _I can't believe that today I finally will be his! _She locked eyes with him. A smile spread across both of their faces.

Mr. Hillard stopped just short of Tommy. The minister stood at the altar. "Who gives this woman into hold matrimony?"

"I do." Mr. Hillard replied. He then slipped Katherine's hand into Tommy's. "Take care of her." He said to Tommy before he went and took his seat next to Jared.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join in holy matrimony Thomas and Katherine. Should any one have a reason these to should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was quite for a few moments before the minister began again. "Thomas and Katherine, marriage is a sacred vow….":

Tommy and Katherine almost all together tuned out everything around them. They were lost in each others eyes. However when it came time for their vows they were ready. They had written their own instead of traditional vows.

Tommy went first. "My dearest Kat. I have enjoyed being around you since day one. When you came into my life I was in love with another, but your friendship was important to me. When my heart was broken, you helped to mend it. Not only did you mend it you breathed life into me again. I fell in love with you and I couldn't wait to be with you. I however was stupid and let you go. I missed everything in out son's life and now that is my biggest regret. I intend to be there for you and Jared until the day death takes me away. I will love, cherish, and honor everything about you." Kat felt tears welling in her eyes. He spoke from his heart and she knew that he meant every word. She took a deep breath to steady her voice before she began.

"Tommy, you are my knight in shinning armor. When I first met you I lost my heart to you. I knew that you were involved with someone else and I tried to hide my feelings. Even after you were single again I hid my feelings because I was afraid of being rejected by you. When you finally asked me out I couldn't have been happier. Our friendship grew into love and that is what I have always pictured as a fairy tale love. When you left me for your new line of work I was devastated. Then to learn I was pregnant was the final blow. I regret leaving here, because I missed out on everyone else's lives. I was too concerned for my own wounds to realize that you might have been wounded too. I thank every star in the heavens that you and I are returned to one another. We have been given a second chance and I don't intend to blow it. I will love you and cherish the little things in life. I will be there be side you forever even into death." Katherine couldn't control herself anymore and let a few tears drip down.

"The rings please." The minister asked. That was Jared's cue. He stood and came to his mother and father. He handed each of them a velvet box. They opened the boxes and took the rings out and gave the boxes back to Jared. "Now Tommy repeat after me."

"With this ring I thee wed.."

"With this ring I thee wed.." Tommy held Kat's hand.

"In sickness and in health…"

"In sickness and in health…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"For richer or poorer…"

"Till death to we part."

"Till death to we part." Tommy finished and slipped the ring onto Kat's finger. Katherine repeated the lines and slipped the ring onto Tommy's finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Tommy put his hand to Kat's check and leaned in. His lips meeting hers. They deepened the kiss.

"Ewww gross!" Jared exclaimed covering his face wish his hands. Everyone laughed even Kat and Tommy as they broke apart.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr. Mrs. Thomas Oliver." Everyone cheered as they made their way down the aisle with Jared between them.

At the reception….

"Let's hear from the best man." Mr. Oliver said pointing to Jason. He stood and walked to the front of the room. He smiled to Tommy and Katherine.

"What can I say about these two, but it's about time." Everyone laughed. "Now seriously. Tommy has been like a brother to me for so long. It feels like we have known each other our whole lives. He can be a pain in the butt occasionally but he is still my bro. As for Katherine. She is the most sweet caring person I have ever known. She put others before herself. I was there with her and Tommy and Kimberly when the final battle happened between the astro rangers and Astronema. Kat was injured quite badly but she put her injuries aside and helped others seeking treatment last. I know that these two will live, how does that go, oh yes. Happily ever after." He smiled before raising his glass. "To Tommy and Katherine."

Most took a drink of champagne. Tommy hadn't noticed Kat hadn't taken a drink. "Now how about the matron of honor." Mr. Hillard pointed to Kimberly. She stood and came to the front.

"Wow, I can't believe that it took you two so long to get to here. Anyway, I just wanted to say that Tommy and Katherine deserve each other. Tommy is a knight and for some reason since I met Kat I have thought of her as the fair princess. Definitely not the damsel in distress but a princess. I wish them both the best in life and may you two be blessed with many little ones. To Tommy and Katherine." Once again people took a sip of champagne. It was then that Tommy noticed that Kat hadn't touched her glass.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong I just shouldn't drink any alcohol."

"Come on Kat it is our wedding."

"I know but I really can't." She didn't want to tell him straight off. She wanted him to guess what it was. _Jeez I forgot what a thick head he can be at times. _

"How about a few words from the love birds themselves?" Mr. Hillard walked over to them with the microphone. Tommy took it.

"Well, thanks for coming and for the lovely speeches. I just hope that every blessing you have wished for us comes true." Tommy then handed the mic off to Kat.

_Here goes nothing. _"I know that one blessing will come true. Aisha get your camera ready." She took a deep breath, the girls all knew what she was about to say. "Tommy a second ago you asked me why I wasn't drinking my champagne. Well I can't drink it. I'm pregnant!" Tommy's jaw dropped. A few flashed went off the savor the look on his face forever.

His shock wore off to a smile. "Oh my God! Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"You hear that Jared your going to be a big brother. I'm going to be a father again. I can't wait to find out if it's a boy or girl. No it doesn't matter. We're going to have baby!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. The microphone fell from Katherine's hand. Unfortunately Rocky was the one to scoop it up.

"Well looks like the honeymoon isn't going to as bumpy as they had thought!" he joked.

"Rocky!" Everyone groaned. He just smiled as Aisha came and took the mic out of his hand.

"I ought to pop you one Rocky." she threatened as she handed the mic back to Mr. Hillard.

"Well let's get some music going and get our bride and groom out on the dance floor." A slow song came over the speakers. Tommy lead Katherine out onto the dance floor and held her close as they swayed back and forth.

"I am so happy right now Tommy." Kat whispered into his ear.

"Me too." Tommy whispered back. They danced for a few moment silently just enjoying the moment. Kat let her eyes wander around the room. She suddenly saw Zordon standing in the back. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

**_I'm happy for you. I couldn't be prouder of my rangers than I am right now. You all over came many obstacles in life. I will always love each and every one of you. Good luck in the rest of your lives and never forget how you got to where you are. May the power protect you all for the rest of your lives. _**Zordon's voice echoed in all of the rangers minds. They all smiled and looked at each other.

"See kitten, everything is just fine." Tommy whispered into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy." She replied. They knew that Zordon would be watching over them forever, and with his blessing they would all live happily ever after.

**The End**

**Thanks for reading my fic. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. I plan on revising this story eventually. Just to make it work a littel bit better.**

**Love ya'll**

**pinkstranger**


End file.
